psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Arctic
Opis Arctic jest policjantem i pilotem helikoptera ratowniczego. Jest psem rasy Northen Inuit Dog. Jest mężem Viji. Ma szesnaście lat. Wygląd Arctic ma białe futro w szarą łatę na czubku głowy , na końcówkach tylnych łap , jedną idącą od grzbietu do ogona i dwie łatki pod oczami przypominające kreski.Ma też ciemno kremowe końcówki łap i kremową łatkę od klatki piersiowej do podbrzusza. Jego końcówka ogona jest kremowa . Arctic ma brązowe oczy . Jego futro jest dość grube , podczas zimy. Charakter Arctic jest zdecydowany , trochę oschły , silny psychicznie i fizycznie , odważny , chłodny , poważny , lojalny , oddany , pracowity , czasem agresywny i bezlitosny . Jest też porywczy . Dla Viji jest zupełnie inny jest : miły , ciepły , czuły , miły , wesoły . Dla przyjaciół , kumpli , znajomych , kolegów i koleżanek oraz reszty PP jest nawet miły , pomocny , koleżeński. Dla wrogów PP nie ma zmiłuj! Tak samo jak dla Vojtka . Jest bezlitosny , sarkastyczny , agresywny , porywczy , broniący dobra i PP . Poważnie podchodzi do swoich obowiązków . Stara je się najlepiej wykonywać . Jednak większość piesków z PP i z Zatoki lubi. Umiejętności Jest bardzo silny, ale nie najsilniejszy, szybki, ale nie najszybszy (co się przydaje mu w pracy), ma też refleks. Daleko skacze. Jego szczęki są dość silne . Ma bardzo dobry, wzrok, węch i słuch. Może biec bardzo długo w różnym tempie. Rodzina * Rodzice (nie pamięta) * Via - żona. * Niron - szwagier Strój Regularny i na misje ( policjant ) - '''jest to ciemno- granatowa czapka policyjna , prawie czarna , tak samo jak jego mundur '''Regularny i na misje ( ratownik , pilot helikoptera) - '''jest to granatowy hełm i granatowa kamizelka z żółtymi elementami odblaskowymi. '''Mission Paw ( policjant ) - '''jest to czarno - granatowy hełm i czarno - granatowy strój , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . '''Mission Paw ( ratownik , pilot helikoptera) - '''jest to czarno ,- granatowy hełm i czarno - granatowy strój z żółtymi odblaskami , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Air pup ( policjant ) - '''jest to czarno - granatowy hełm i czaro - granatowy strój . '''Air pup ( ratownik , pilot helikoptera ) - '''jest to czarno - granatowo - żółty hełm i czarno - granatowo - żółty strój , z elementami odblaskowymi. '''Space pup ( policjant ) - '''jest to biało - granatowy hełm i biało - granatowy skafander , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space pup (' '''ratownik , pilot helikoptera ) - '''jest to granatowo - żółty hełm i granatowo - żółty strój , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol ( policjant ) - '''jest to błękitno - czarno - granatowy hełm i błękitno - czarno granatowy strój, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol ( ratownik , pilot helikoptera) - '''jest to błękitno - granatowo - żółty hełm i błękitno - granatowo - żółty strój ze elementami odblaskowymi , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Jungle pup ( policjant)-' jest to granatowa panama i granatowy strój , we wstawki moro. '''Jungle pup ( ratownik , pilot helikoptera) - '''jest to granatowo - żółta panama i granatowo - żółty strój , we wstawki moro. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje ( policjant ) - '''jest to granatowo - czarne Bugatti Chiron '''Regularny i na misje ( ratownik , pilot helikoptera) - '''jest to granatowo - żółto - czerwony helikopter ratunkowy. '''Mission Paw ( policjant ) - '''jest to czarno - granatowe Lamborghini Huracan , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Mission Paw ( ratownik , pilot helikoptera) - '''jest to czarno - granatowo - żółty helikopter , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space pup ( policjant ) - '''jest to biało - granatowy ponad świetlny wahadłowiec , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space pup (''' '''ratownik , pilot helikoptera ) - '''jest to granatowo - żółty statek kosmiczny , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol ( policjant ) - '''jest to błękitno - czarno - granatowa motorówka , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności , ma z tyłu dwa koguty. '''Sea Patrol ( ratownik , pilot helikoptera) - '''jest to błękitno - granatowo - żółta motorówka , która potrafi zmieniać się w helikopter , który może lądować na wodzie , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle pup ( policjant)- '''jest to granatowy wóz terenowy , we wstawki moro. '''Jungle pup ( ratownik , pilot helikoptera) - '''jest to granatowo - żółty helikopter , może lądować na wodzie , we wstawki moro. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje ( policjant ) - '''paralizator , kajdanki , sieć , gaz usypiający , bomba dymna , pałka, tarcza , megafon , lizak drogowy , notes , pistolet , latarka i fotoradar. '''Regularny i na misje ( ratownik , pilot helikoptera) - '''jest to mikrofon przy hełmie , latarka , nosze , koc termiczny , GPS , ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła , maska tlenowa ( jak u pilotów myśliwców ) , bandaże , kula , materac . '''Mission Paw ( policjant ) - '''gogle na ultra fiolet , i gogle termowizyjne , pistolet , kajdanki , gaz usypiający , bomba dymna , pałka , tarcza , paralizator , megafon , tarcza , latarka , sieć . '''Mission Paw ( ratownik , pilot helikoptera) - '''gogle na pod czerwień , noktowizor , bandaże , mikrofon ( taki jak u pilotów ) jeden przy hełmie , a drugi na kamizelce , maska tlenowa , ponad świetlne skrzydła , kula , materac , nosze. '''Air pup ( policjant ) - '''ponad świetlne skrzydła , sieć , paralizator , kajdanki , gaz usypiający . '''Air pup ( ratownik , pilot helikoptera )- ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła , maska tlenowa , nosze , bandaże. Space pup ( policjant ) - '''przysłona, ponad świetlny jet - pack , paralizator , '''Space pup (''' '''ratownik , pilot helikoptera ) - '''przysłona , jest pack 9000 km / h , bandaż , dodatkowa butla z tlenem . '''Sea Patrol ( policjant ) - '''napęd wodny , paralizator , kajdanki , sieć, latarka '''Sea Patrol ( ratownik , pilot helikoptera) - '''napęd wodny , dodatkowa butla z tlenem, bandaże , nosze '''Jungle pup ( policjant)- '''sieć , kajdanki , paralizator , megafon , latarka. '''Jungle 'pup ( ratownik , pilot helikoptera) - '''bandaże , mikrofon przy panamie , nosze , latarka Cytaty Odznaka Jest to czarny pistolet na granatowym tle . Biografia Arctic urodził się w drugiej części Brighton , spędził tam wesołe i szczęśliwe lata szczenięce. Zawsze jednak był obrończy , chłodny ,a czasem i agresywny . Pewnego dnia , właścicielka jego rodziców oddała go do nowego domu. Był to miły Anglik , kochał sport , przygody . Raz Arctic wyszedł w sztorm . Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Gdy się obudził znalazł się w innej części Brighton . Nie wiedział , że jego właściciel musiał się wyprowadzić do dzielnicy , gdzie nie wolno zwierząt , nie był świadom , iż spał dwa dni. Na plaży ujrzał śliczną suczkę , zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia tak jak ona w nim. Była to Via. Zostali parą. Pewnego dnia jej były chłopak Vojtek z zazdrości , zaatakował Vię . On rzucił się na niego i wygrał. Dużo czasu spędzali ze sobą. Pewnego dnia poznali PP i tam dołączyli . Arctic na jednej misji wykazał się świetny i jako potencjalny policjant i jako potencjalny pilot helikoptera. Od tamtej pory ma swoją odznakę. Lubi # Spędzać czas z Vią, spędzać czas z Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi. # Pomagać. # Biegać. # Święta Bożego Narodzenia # Wielkanoc # Sylwestra # Walentynki # Oglądać gwiazdy # Zapasy # Poranne ćwiczenia # Ćwiczenia w terenie. # Oglądać filmy # Latać # Jeździć w szybkich pojazdach # Jazdę w samochodach sportowych # Śnieg Nie lubi # Gdy Via jest w niebezpieczeństwie # Viji grozi coś/ ktoś złego # Przechwalania się # Poniżania # Nudy # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. Hobby # Pływanie # Ćwiczenia w terenie # Nurkowanie # Latanie # Jazda w samochodach sportowych # Bieganie # Zapasy # Piłka nożna # Piłka wodna # Piłka plażowa # Łyżwiarstwo # Koszykówka # Siatkówka Strach * Viji może coś się stać. Dubbing * wersja angielska - Brian Dobson. * wersja polska - Tomasz Borkowski. Ciekawostki # On i Via są małżeństwem, wzięli ślub dzień przed Wigilią. # Ma 71 cm wzrostu. # Nie lubił Vojtka. # Jest dość rzadką rasą, gdyż to Northen Inuit Dog. # Ma dwa zawody. # On i Vojtek byli wrogami! # Urodził się z łatkami pod oczyma w kształcie kresek. # Gdy był sztorm i fale wyrzuciły go na plażę w Brighton, a raczej jej dalszą stronę znalazła go Via. # To właśnie on sprawił Vojtek' owi jego bliznę, gdy zagroził Viji. # On i Via zostaną rodzicami. # Obecnie stara się naprawić relacje z Vojtkiem. Galeria Arctic ' a Sketch-1513009607112.png Untitled95.png|PRZE-PRZEŚLICZNE ARCYDZIEŁO!!! NARYSOWANE PEZEZ JULCZYDLO1! <3 Via i Artic.png|PRZEŚLICZNY RYSUNEK Z okazji świąt od Zumaxtracker ever <3 O V.png|ŚLICZNY! Obraz pt."Artic the night quard" od Zumaxtracker ever :P sketch-1514663582791.png|PRZECUDNY Arctic narysowany przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1 <3<3 Sketch-1518455923521.png|Arctic X Via. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. Via and arctic .jpg|JEJUŚKU!! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO :33 <33 Koffam to :33Narysowane przez Zuma the girl, specjał na zaćmienie księżyca Arctic on top of an igloo and Via in igloo december challenge day 11.PNG|Grudniowy challenge dzień 11 ''Igloo Arctic trying to protect Via from the hail December Challenge Day 19 Hail.PNG|Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 19 Grad Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Northern Inuit Dog Kategoria:Psy rasy Northern Inuit Dog ( wszytskie ) Kategoria:Policjant Kategoria:Policjanci Kategoria:Policja Kategoria:Ratownik Kategoria:Ratownicy Kategoria:Pilot Kategoria:Piloci Kategoria:Pilot helikoptera ratunkowego Kategoria:Piloci helikopterów ratunkowych Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Piesek w związku Kategoria:Pieski w związku Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu